


Summer Fling

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 坦白地讲，史密斯一点儿也不喜欢夏季。
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 2





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> （只要编不出具体设定就一直不改编号的）普通人的世界5.x，Smith/Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）  
> Ps. 哈，我胡汉三又回来了！最近听SZA和Travis Scott之前合作的《Love Galore》上头，于是搞了这一篇夏日特供噗哈哈哈哈！感谢大家的阅读和支持！感谢感谢！

Summer Fling  
夏日纵情

那句话怎么说的来着，“夏日给予了我们甜蜜” [1]？可坦白地讲，史密斯一点儿也不喜欢夏季。

东海岸的北方城市没有过分骇人的热指数，也没有连绵不断的雨水敲打窗棂，微风中摇曳的绿荫闪着粼粼的光，夜里明净的月色在玻璃上倒映成微凉，一切都仿佛是最适宜的模样。但是，定论不要下得太早。每当太阳跃出天际线，人行道的青灰石砖反射刺目的白，打着滚卷过沥青路面的汽车尾气烧得烫人，刊载时讯的报纸刚放出货摊就没了油墨味儿。如此这般，史密斯常常会在等个红绿灯的间隙里被耀武扬威的日光晒得舒展不开眉头，整洁的衬衫不消几秒即洇开了稍稍深色的痕迹，真皮质料的公文包手提带随时都可以被汗水泡出裂纹，而更让他倍感无奈的是，平日里本依靠全黑外形尽显潇洒的奥迪轿车到了现今却成了露天停车场上的一团金属火焰，仅车把手上的温度便能灼伤皮肤了，自然不用说那车门拉开后迎面涌来的闷热气体到底有多么令人窒息——究竟是什么样的人才会喜欢夏天啊？面对着谁也不敢轻易落屁股的座椅，额角湿润的史密斯一边咬着后槽牙地心想，一边显而易见地没有察觉到自己无意中挖苦的对象偏偏不是别人，只等到飞机引擎的轰鸣消散于繁忙的航空港，他从长达六个钟头的飞行时程中醒悟过来：该死的，托马斯·安德森就是那样的人！

“这些杂志果然都是骗人的。”

航班落地，托马斯没有着急起身，他乘其他旅客挤进过道拿行李的时候最后翻了一遍供人打发无聊时间的杂志，随意浏览着印在铜版纸上的广告，满眼瞧见金发蓝眼的健美模特拿身穿性感泳衣的小麦色胴体摆出享受黄金沙滩的姿势却嘴上干巴巴地说：“我身边可有个活生生的‘反面典型’呢。”

“哦，我猜你是在夸我。”史密斯语气沉闷地说道。

“我有吗？”托马斯反问。

“你有，安德森先生。”强忍着想要朝对方后脑勺拍一巴掌的冲动，史密斯不容反驳地回答，并且固执地认为致使他这么“蛮不讲理”的罪魁祸首绝对是正笼罩在南部城市上空的副热带高压，毕竟科学研究表明，人的情绪与外界环境有密切联系，而倘若当前某一区域的温度数字允许被形容为橙色甚至红色，那么居于其中的人们则极有可能陷入高温焦虑症，受酷暑折磨的头脑浮躁得整理不出思绪，莫名消极的心境即便遇上万里晴空和繁茂生长的棕榈树也提不起兴致。进一步地，舱门打开，人头攒动，史密斯被托马斯从座位上拉起来，一步步地走到出口，腿都还没迈出去呢却直接被旅游手册宣传的什么“加州风情”给唬住了，瞬间僵硬的身体开始汗流浃背。

完蛋。

乘务人员礼貌的道别在耳边响起，史密斯从困在廊桥内的空气中窥见到了自己往后几日的状态，想象出了漫步于街头的他将会如何疲顿得赶不上托马斯的脚步，想象出了难得拐进一家便利店的他将会如何狼狈地停驻在饮料冷柜旁。他想象出了无数种画面，对任何状况的发生都心中有数，当然也准备好了该怎样应付托马斯略带戏谑意味的询问。只等哪天正午的骄阳爬上头顶，汹涌的热浪裹挟着空掉的胃袋发出咕噜咕噜的声响，他陪同安德森先生走进空调开到最大的餐厅，总算有机会坐下歇脚，然后因为长舒的一口气而招来了对方的一句：“你不喜欢夏天。”

“瞧瞧，多新奇的发现啊。”史密斯没好气儿地回怼。

“为什么？”托马斯眨着眼睛问。

“因为热呗。”史密斯搪塞了他一嘴，紧接着端起桌子上的冰镇可乐一股脑地喝了大半杯。

“我还以为你又要长篇大论了。” 

“这一条就够了，”史密斯说，“如果要再加上另一条，那我就会说我讨厌那些痴迷日光浴的人，他们躺在沙滩上的样子简直好似一块块牛羊肉在太阳里榨油[2] 。”

托马斯忍俊不禁。

日头正猛，落地窗外的行人寥寥，紫外线躺卧在停靠于街边的汽车上。史密斯对伴侣的讪笑耸了耸肩，蓝色的眼睛打量着全身满是水珠的玻璃杯，方才干燥的口舌被突如其来的寒气扎得生疼。直到二十六度的室温终于抚慰了心中的烦懑，他看见包裹一层碳酸泡沫的冰块几近消融、透明的液体在桌面投下一片明净的涟漪，随后开始认真地思考起夏天何以如此招人抗拒。

比如，稍纵即逝？

这不是说日历表上的夏日时光较其他季节少了多少天，而是说：夏天的绚烂太过美好，乱花迷眼，人在蒸腾的热量中心跳加速、头晕目眩，在金灿灿的世界中沉醉，靠着多巴胺的分泌把一段乍见之欢梦做情意的绵延，错将白日的光晕和深夜的霓虹当成永不消散的栖身所在，呻吟纵于床笫，亲吻吐露真情，直至夏令收场，回落的气温催人醒悟，曾经停驻的客房人去屋空，淡淡的遗憾和伤感是暧昧记忆的余韵，虚无缥缈的幻爱游荡于陌生城市的角落。

是这样吗？

恍惚间，烈日显露温存，玫瑰色的黄昏在远方的地平线上徘徊，史密斯踩上薄暮中的海滩，眯起眼睛望向绽开昏黄的无边汪洋，呼吸随温柔的腥咸缓缓起伏。炎热稍许消退，良辰美景近在眼前，他难得惬意地直面光芒，嘴角因追逐海浪的青年而上扬，脑海里浮现出的回忆因对方散在额头的发丝而定格。霎时，史密斯想起，可能托马斯过去也是这样奔跑，穿越过潮水般的人群，突然从背后环住了他的腰或是从前处同他撞了个满怀，脸上笑盈盈的，柔软的黑发被风吹乱了。他想，那样的情景可以发生在春暖花开的绿地公园，可以发生在秋叶泛黄的林荫大道，甚至可以发生在新年倒计时的落雪中。但是，在下一秒，脚踝没于浪花的托马斯忽然驻足，身影在晚霞中剪出一道欣长的轮廓，一个沾染着瑰丽颜色的回眸寻找不需言语描绘的陪伴，继而，史密斯的目光对上那晶莹剔透的棕色眼珠，心由于海天一色间的凝望而悸动，脉搏为隐约映现在虹膜上的情愫而甘愿乱掉节奏——

那一刻，海浪声此起彼伏，吵闹的嬉笑萦绕耳畔，时间安静流淌。史密斯愣了很久，以一副滑稽的模样失神儿在原地，嘴唇轻启却不知道该说什么。他觉得自己在某种程度上也犯了夏日纵情的毛病，泛滥的心绪淹没了理智，所谓的沉着镇定宛若飘向高空的气球般转眼消失不见，讨厌的迷乱感觉一言不合就气势汹汹地扑来，仅差一个梦醒时分的后知后觉便可凑齐构成朦胧盛暑的全部元件。只不过，冥冥中地，史密斯心底还有一份坚定在澎湃。他的手掌抓得住海风，落日余晖在其皮肤上长久且真实地留存，梦境属于酣眠时的相拥，写实的故事还在一字一句地撰写。于是，他步向暮光，从容地走入托马斯敞开的怀抱，轻吻落在他的脸颊。

要知道，生活细水流长，爱比季节永远。

END

算不上彩蛋的彩蛋：  
[1]选自托马斯·哈代的《旅行之后》。  
[2]选自《阳光下的罪恶》（1982年电影or小说原台词？我忘了，噗… …

**Author's Note:**

> 日常瞎逼逼：  
> 胡扯中：为了寻找纯粹夏日风光的情侣飞到南部的黄金沙滩共叙深情。  
> 现实中：在学校开了一个多月空调的我跑回家被夜雨冻得起鸡皮疙瘩，妖风把海水浴场吹到关闭，今天出门我又被大太阳热到、晒到怀疑人生... ...淦！


End file.
